<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I Think I've Broken Something" by lithium223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051139">"I Think I've Broken Something"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223'>lithium223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:03:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireflight offlined his optics again, full trust in his lover’s skill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fireflight/First Aid (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I Think I've Broken Something"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fireflight groaned as he hit the ground, his head full of confusing static.</p>
<p>He was unable to move as his systems transitioned from being a fragment of Superion back to the whole of Fireflight. All the while, the sound of laser fire and the impact of metal on metal filled the air.</p>
<p>“Flight!”</p>
<p>Fireflight online his optics to see First Aid’s worried face above him.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Flight. I’m here,” First Aid tried to soothe, his field equal parts alarmed and reassuring. “Where does it hurt the most?”</p>
<p>“I- I’m not sure,” Fireflight answered, his system still sending him incomprehensible pings, his body still unwilling to move. “I think I broke something, though.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, love. I’ll have you up and running in no time.”</p>
<p>Fireflight offlined his optics again, full trust in his lover’s skill.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whumptober no.12: i think i've broken something</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>